In recent years, the way of making up the face (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) and the way of maintaining the skin (hereinafter referred to as “skin care”) have been diversified. Therefore, it has become difficult, particularly for a person who has no sufficient knowledge about makeup to select appropriate makeup and skin maintenance from an infinite number of options because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try, judge and compare various types of makeup and skin care.
Under such circumstances, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose techniques in which makeup that matches the feature of the face is selected, and a simulation image of the face on which the selected makeup is applied is created and presented, for example. In the techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, a captured image of a face that is subjected to makeup is acquired, the feature of the face is extracted, and makeup that matches the feature of the face is selected based on a selection criteria set in advance. Then, in the techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, on the acquired image, an image indicating a state of makeup obtained by applying the selected makeup on the face is superimposed to create and display a simulation image.
In addition, PTL 3 discloses a technique in which skin care that matches the condition of the skin and the schedule is selected and presented, for example. In the technique disclosed in PTL 3, skin care information is generated based on the present condition of the skin and the schedule of the user, and the generated skin care information is presented.
With the above-mentioned conventional techniques, it is possible to more quickly and easily select and perform makeup that matches the feature of the face, or skin care reflecting the present condition of the skin and the schedule.